


ALL // MY // FAULT

by PlagueAngel



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueAngel/pseuds/PlagueAngel
Summary: What if Vanessa succumbed to the darkest thoughts of all? What if the only one she loved, the one she was living for, died by her hand? What then?
Relationships: Ivy | OPCI_2501_IV/Vanessa | OPCI_2501_V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	ALL // MY // FAULT

“Vanessa! It’s working! You can do it!” Ivy’s voice rang out crystal clear through the hazy red fog clouding Vanessa’s brain. She felt a scream tear itself through her throat. “I-I-I-IVY—!” 

“Nessa!” Ivy called again. “You can’t give up! Please, we’re almost there…”

Vanessa shut her eyes, clutching her head. “AAAAAARGH!” The fog was coming back, clouding her vision and her thoughts, wrapping around her and making everything red red red….

Red red red red like the color of Ivy’s eyes and the pure  _ fear _ in them. Ivy was scared. She was scared and it was all Vanessa’s fault—Vanessa’s fault that she wanted to kill and maim and destroy and scream out the pounding crescendo in her tin can head. 

“Vanessa,” Ivy choked, a sob in her voice. Her eyes. Her red eyes. They were filled with so much pain and regret and Vanessa wanted nothing more than to make it stop, make it all stop, one way or another. 

“iiVY,” she managed, past the loudness that was all in her neural circuits. The wires in her body and the walls and Ivy’s pain were all screaming in an awful, discordant roar that blocked out everything but…

They blocked out everything but Ivy’s feeble sounds of struggle as Vanessa realized she was holding Ivy above her head, fingers clamped around her throat. Vanessa’s  _ own _ throat burned as a screech was wrenched from it that she knew would make her voice hoarse. And yet she couldn’t stop, she had to finish the job, had to maim kill burn raze destroy kill kill kill 

Something was being crushed in Ivy’s neck. She could hear the sickening crunch of plastic components that Ivy most definitely needed being pressed together under her too-strong hand. 

“Va… nessa....” Ivy pleaded, her body starting to go slack. “I failed you… ”

“NO!” Vanessa screamed. “No, nonono—Ivy! IVY!” But her fingers wouldn’t release. Not even when the red red red fog cleared and the voice whispering  _ kill, burn, raze  _ receded to a dull drone rather than a dissonant scream. 

Red red red was the color of Ivy’s eyes just before they started to go dull. Her body was twitching, convulsing for the last time beneath Vanessa’s grasp. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I... l-l-love you.” 

Vanessa screeched again, just when the old scream had died off, and dropped Ivy. Her body landed hard on the stone floor. “Ivy! NO!” 

She dropped to her knees on the ground. “Ivy… IvyIvyIvyIvyIvy—” There was nothing else she could say. There was no point in saying anything, not when the only one who was worth speaking to was lying broken under her hands.

Vanessa shook Ivy’s shoulder. “Ivy. Ivy. Please. Please wake up. Ivy… I didn’t mean to,” she sobbed, as Ivy’s glassy eyes stared serenely up. Up and up and up and the walls of the library were growing and Vanessa felt ready to break all her limbs and lie down forever.

She buried her face into Ivy’s chest. “I didn’t mean to... “ she cried. “I didn’t mean to!” 

_ What did you mean to do?  _

“I didn’t mean to k-k-k-” She covered her mouth with her hand. “I DIDN’T MEAN TO KILL YOU! Ivy… Ivy… Ivy, please... “

And yet Ivy’s lips still lay parted and unmoving. Her hands were limp at her sides. Her neck was a mess of wires and crushed plastic. And even looking at Ivy’s body, Vanessa couldn’t believe it. Her friend—not her friend. A  _ part _ of her. Her other half, the only one that was worth living for anymore in this broken world, broken like Ivy’s sprawled limbs and the way she seemed to shrink beneath the black fabric that pooled around her.

Vanessa looked at her shaking hands. Ivy would never hold them again. Ivy would never touch her. Ivy would never show her the blue flower like she promised. 

Ivy broke her promise.

No, Vanessa broke Ivy’s promise for her. 

“I didn’t mean to…” she said, shakily. “Ivy, wake up. Wake up. Please wake up. You need to see the blue flower with me. You need to take me to see the blue flower. Please. Please. Please.” Her voice broke into sobs. 

Her hands may as well have been red red red like human bloodstains when she looked at them. They would never be clean again. No matter how much Vanessa scrubbed and scrubbed and tried to erase the memory, she knew that nothing would ever be the same. 

Ivy was dead. There was no point in living.

And she screamed. There was nothing else to do. She collapsed all the way to the ground, back in the position where she’d started, where Ivy had spoken to her. Ivy would never speak again. Ivy would never move from that position again. 

She screamed for what felt like hours, until she couldn’t scream any longer. Her throat was hoarse and her heart ached and why did it hurt so much? Why did everything hurt so much? She wasn’t the one that was lying dead on the library floor. Dead dead dead dead dead like Ilka and the Blessed and the other Architects and dead like Sherry, too. There was nothing left to do. She could only hope someone would find her, lying with her chest wracked by sobs and Ivy’s body curled next to her, and have the kindness to murder her. 

“Ivy,” she begged. “Ivy. I need to be with you again.” And then she laughed, a hoarse giggle that scared her. “Ivvvvyyyyyyyyyyyy…” 

She let the red fog consume her again, welcoming it. It was easier than thinking. And maybe she could even pretend to be happy, lying there beside Ivy, torturous flower in her hair and phantom blood on her hands. 

Forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> pain


End file.
